


Points of Attraction

by Jenwryn



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-12
Updated: 2007-03-12
Packaged: 2017-10-02 06:32:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenwryn/pseuds/Jenwryn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Truth be told, they would both fight better if they concentrated more on their own bodies, rather than on each other's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Points of Attraction

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd.

_Whack!_

The sound of wood hitting wood echoes loudly in the small room.

Pause.

Heavy breaths and fast racing pulses.

_Whack! Whack! Whack!_

Violently they fight, their sticks a whir as they dance and weave.

Pause.

Their chests heave as they circle each other cautiously, searching for a weakness or a sign it's time to attack.

_Whack! Whack! _

Teyla darts in, sticks whirling, her hair and skirt flying out in an arc.

Pause.

Ronon grins broadly. They circle again, and she returns his grin. Lungs suck down much-needed air.

Truth is, they would both probably do better if they concentrated more on their own bodies, instead of each other's.

_Whack! Whack! Whack! _

Ronon swings himself around and comes at her sideways.

_Whack! Whack! _

She laughs at him, head thrown back and mouth wide.

_Whack! Whack!_

_Slap! _

The sound of wood hitting flesh rings out. Ronon winces slightly, and ups his game.

_Whack! Whack! _

Eyes shine bright in the lemon-coloured light that pours through the window.

Pause.

Their breathing comes swifter now and sweat sheens their skin.

Her eyes caress his dreadlocks, his strong face, the liquid muscles in his back.

His eyes drink in the curve of her hips and the firm touch of her hands on her weapons.

_Whack! Whack! Whack! _

Limbs strain and tremble.

_Whack! Whack!_

_Slap! _

She exhales sharply as his staff hits her on the small of the back.

_Whack! Whack!_

Blood pumps hot and fast now.

He grunts with the effort and suddenly has her with her back up against the wall. His grin is wild, triumphant.

'Victory,' he observes, breathing shallow.

She looks at him from hooded eyes and smiles slowly. 'Yes... But for whom?'

She puts her mouth on his.

He blinks, and knows that she has won.


End file.
